


Derek Hale?

by Dylansoperfect



Series: Derek Hale? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assumptions, Athlete Derek, High School, Jock Derek, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, One Shot, Pining Derek, Popular Derek, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylansoperfect/pseuds/Dylansoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has everything. His families loaded, his classmates worship the ground he walks on, and he's one of the most attractive students to ever walk the halls of Beacon Hills High School. He could have anyone he wanted so why does he want Stiles Stilinski?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale?

**Author's Note:**

> The is the edited version of the original. More plot and dialog was added as well as most if not all grammar was corrected. Enjoy!

"Dude, you'll never guess what I just heard" Scott sitting down across from Stiles with excitement practically pouring out of him. 

"Does it have something to do with why I'm getting stared at?" Stiles asks as he looks around the cafeteria seeing most of the students still eyeing him just as they were many minutes ago. 

Since this morning at his locker, he's been getting sly looks and laughs from people he's never even in Beacon Hills. At first he thought he forgot to do his hair or wear pants again but when he went to the bathroom to inspect himself he was fully clothed and his of hair was no more out of place than it normally was. 

He tried to ask around and talking to people in his class about the school's sudden fascination with him but people would just give him small knowing smiles and look away. By third period he just decided the jocks made up a dirty rumor about him. It wouldn't be the first time that Jackson Whittemore and his team of lacrosse goons made up a rude and or disgusting rumor regarding him. 

"Probably," Scott says suddenly noticing the eyes of all the students on them, "I think you're the only person in the whole school who doesn't know by now"

"Did Jackson and the jerks make up another rumor about me?" Stiles asks suspiciously looking over to their table seeing most of them looking back at him as they laugh and throw food around at each other exposing their animal like behavior. 

"It could be a lie but from what I've gathered, Derek Hale has a crush on you" He say raising his eyebrows at Stiles suggestively from across the table. 

Stiles is speechless for a minute, "Derek Hale? The senior lacrosse, basketball, and baseball captain? Homecoming King Hale? The one with the Camaro and cocky smile?"

"Yup, the one and only," Scott says looking smug.

"Where'd you hear that?" Stiles is hardly effected by this. It was clearly a joke between the players and per usual, Stiles was the punchline.

"Apparently he dropped his notebook leaving class and Jackass Whittemore picked it up only to come face to face with very detailed pictures of you," Scott is grinning now as he attempt to cram as many fries as possible into his mouth, "Then Jackson yells out in the middle of the hallway 'Hale you're crushing on Stilinksi? Even you could do better than that'"

Almost as a reflex Stiles rolls his eyes looking towards Derek sitting at his table with a small smile on his face and his eyes trained on Stiles. When their eyes meet Derek turns an alarming shade of red and quickly turns away fleeing the table and rushing out of the cafeteria. This leads to his friends doubling over in laughter as the stare at the worried look on Stiles' face. 

"There's no way that happened!" Stiles stutters turning back to an amused Scott, "Him and his friends laugh at me every chance they get, look they're cackling Scott, cackling!"

"There's a very thin line between love and hate, Stiles" Scott gets up as the bell rings leaving Stiles with another amused look.

For the rest of the day Stiles continues to get looks and smirks from basically everyone. Even in his sixth period class his teacher, Ms.Blake, was giving him knowing looks and smiles. This whole situation was bizarre and made him feel like a totally idiot as he was the new school joke.

He's unable to focus anymore as he's trying to think it the different angles Derek could be playing from. Is he going to make Stiles fall in love with him and leave him standing in a pile of pigs blood at Prom? Or ask him on a date and stand him up so him and Jackson can have a good laugh? Or rile him up in the locker room and leave him half hard and fully naked in the locker room? Either way there is no way Stiles is going to fall for any of the tricks and traps laid out.

However, Derek has never really actually bothered or bullied him apart from the laughs and inside jokes with his friends. They've never even talked or made any sort of real contact so Derek couldn't hate him too much right? This whole thing was confusing Stiles, so he decided the only solution was to direct ask Derek. He'd have to come clean with a good interrogation and a hard glare.

So that's exactly what Stiles did. The next day on Friday before school, Stiles walked straight over to Derek's car where he knew him and all his friends hung out in the morning soaking in the admiring and hungry stares thrown their way. The look on Derek face was a mixture of shock, fear and...embarrassment? Everybody's eyes turned towards them the second Stiles was in front of him with a hard look on his face and his hands resting on his hips.

"What are you up to?" Is the first thing to come out of his mouth as he eyes the bigger boy suspiciously. 

Derek Hale was actually even more attractive up close. His cheekbones stood out and Stiles was sure that he could cut through glass with all the sharp edges of his jawline. His jaw wasn't only perfectly shaped but it was dusted with dark hair as Derek had decided not to shave giving him a more serious and mature look on his young face. Derek's eyes were probably the best part of his whole face, maybe even whole body. They were sprinkled with different shades of gold, green and blue creating the most beautiful shade if hazel Stiles has ever seen. 

Derek just stares up at him like he's still in shock that Stiles is standing in front of him, "Well? If you're messing with me you need to stop" Stiles warns looking him straight in the eye waiting for a response.

That seems to pull Derek out if his daze before he starts stumbling over his words trying to get a coherent sentence out "I'm not, I mean I'd never, I just...um”

"You just what?" Stiles he asks getting impatient with Derek's lack of response to any of his questions.

Before he could even had a chance to wait for a response, a pair of warm slightly damp lips are crashing into his own. Those of which belonged to Derek Hale. The senior lacrosse, basketball, and baseball captain. Homecoming King Derek. The one with the camero and cocky smile. The one who'd been in love with the sarcastic, loud mouthed boy since he was a freshmen since he was kicked out of chemistry for outsmarting Mr.Harris. The one who's friends would tease him everytime the boy would walk past because it was so blindly obvious he was in love with him. Now he was kissing him and he couldn't believe after three years he built up the courage to kiss him or even make eye contact with him.

When he pulled away hands still on Stile's hips he couldn't help the nervous smile that spread onto his lips, "I just like you..a lot. I have for a really long time" he whispers as the whistles and cat calls of bystanders fill his ears.

"You couldn't tell me? We could've been doing that for weeks!" Stiles yells trying to sound angry even though he was still out of breath from the kiss.

"Years," Derek corrects, "I've liked you for years" he says feeling himself blush.

"Yeah Stilinski, and we had to hear about it the whole time" Jackson chimes in sounding both disgusted and relieved. 

"'Looks at his smile and his cute little moles guys. Guys he's so perfect. Guys today at lunch Stiles had his pen in his mouth and I swear I almost came in my pants'" Danny says in what everyone guesses is an impersonation of Derek's words about Stiles.

"Hey! I never said the last one!" Derek screeches turning even more red than before if it was possible.

"Close enough Der, you've had it pretty bad" Derek's sister Cora laughs from where she's perched on the hood of the Camaro.

Derek just ducks his head into Stiles' shoulder lightly kissing his neck. Because it didn't matter that his friends were teasing him and probably will continue to do so forever. Right now he had Stiles in his arms holding him back. The Stiles with the million moles and giant smile. Stile who went to all the baseball, basketball, and lacrosse games. Stiles who played no attention to Derek. Stiles who Derek thought would give him the time of day even if he begged for it. This Stiles was Derek's Stiles now and that's all that mattered.


End file.
